Wildlife disc guards are mounted on switch insulators in electrical power transmission systems. Wildlife discs are also mounted on power poles in some cases. Rotatable sleeves, for example marketed by Critter Guard, Inc. of Missouri as CRITTER LINE GUARD™, are mounted in series on power line cables to deter passage of animals across the cables.